Snowy Pockets in the City
by CharleK
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: It just has to involve klaine kissing with their hands in each other's back pockets. maybe in the snow in NYC? then you could reference rent. [edit] okay so confession: I've never seen rent. But here you go I hope you like it! Nice and fluffy and warm.


"Kurt! Wait, no don't be mad! I swear it was just a joke!" Blaine jogged up to Kurt who was huffily brushing the snow off of his shoulders and hair.

"What a hilarious joke," Kurt deadpanned. He shivered a little as a bit of snow fell into his shirt and down his back.

"I'm so sorry Kurt you know I—," Blaine stopped as Kurt took a step backwards. He was eyeing the handful of snow still in Blaine's right hand. Blaine sighed and held out his hand to Kurt.

"Here, take it. You can hit me back."

Kurt gave a little smile and bushed the snow into his gloveless hands. Blaine squeezed his eyes tight and scrunched up his shoulders, expecting to be hit in the dead center of his face.

Instead, nothing happened. A few seconds later, Blaine opened one eye, then the other. Kurt was no longer standing in front of him. "Hey Kurt! Whe—OHMYGOD."

Kurt had snuck up behind him, and had pulled back the collar of Blaine's shirt, dropped in a handful of snow, and quickly ran away giggling.

"Kurt!" Blaine shivered as the snow collected around his lower back, where his shirt was tucked in.

Kurt had already run far away, and Blaine could see him leaning against a tree a little ways down the sidewalk. He half ran to the tree, wincing every time the partially melted snow shifted in his shirt. When Blaine was only ten feet away, Kurt formed an "X" with both of his arms.

"Not again not again!"

"Calm down Kurt, I'm not even holding any snow."

Kurt relaxed, but still stood very alert in case Blaine changed his mind.

Blaine finished walking towards Kurt, and then took the taller boy's now-blue hands into his own. He kissed each of Kurt's knuckles, feeling the cold press against his lips. "You're freezing, Kurt. Here, take my gloves." Blaine dropped Kurt's hands and pulled off his gloves. He held them out to Kurt who shook his head in refusal.

"No, you'll get cold. Keep them."

"I'll be fine, I'm warm already. Take it."

Kurt shook his head a second time. Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's hands. He put them on Kurt, who didn't resist much once his first hand was in the glove. It was still warm from Blaine's hands, and fit to his hand perfectly.

"Better?" Blaine asked once both gloves were on his hands.

"Much."

"Your lips."

"What about them?"

"They're blue too. Your entire body actually. I told you to dress warm today."

"Fashion always comes first."

"Of course, sweetie." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm and moved a little closer. "Maybe I can help?"

"With?"

"Your lips silly." And then Blaine closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth against Kurt's.

Kurt responded to the familiar gesture. He took a shaky breath in through his nose and focused on Blaine's upper lip. He could hear a soft hum from Blaine when he pressed deeper into the kiss. He felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist to bring them closer together.

Kurt's hands slipped inside of Blaine's coat and traveled down his back. He could feel the area of dampness where the snow had melted. He slid his hands into Blaine's back pockets, and pulled his boyfriend onto him. Kurt was now trapped right in between the tree and Blaine.

Blaine broke the bond between their lips only to begin nuzzling along Kurt's jaw. He placed his hands into Kurt's pockets and kissed his neck repeatedly.

"I love you I love you I love you," he repeated softly. Kurt chuckled as Blaine's breath tickled his neck.

"I love you too, Blaine." He kissed the side of Blaine's head, pressing his lips against his temple.

Soon, Blaine stopped peppering kisses and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Can we just stay here forever?"

"No Blaine."

Blaine raised his head and looked hurt, "why not?"

"It's too cold and I want some coffee."

Blaine smiled and untangled himself from Kurt. "Ask and you shall receive."

* * *

**A/N: Not beta'd so please forgive the likely typos. You should definitely review because I love you. **


End file.
